Season 4 (TDMU)
Plot TBA Cast Main * Andrew Lincoln as Rick Grimes * Norman Reedus as Daryl Dixon * Steven Yeun as Glenn Rhee * Chandler Riggs as Carl Grimes * Lauren Cohan as Maggie Grene * Nick Herman as Billy Greene * Melissa McBride as Carol Peletier. * Ty Simpkins as Ben and Billy * Scott Wilson as Hershel Greene. * Andrew Rothenberg as Jim * Danai Gurira as Michonne * Michael Rooker as Merle Dixon * David Morrissey as Phillip Blake * Dave Fennoy as Lee Everett * Melissa Hutchison as Clementine * Gavin Hammon as Kenny * Max Kaufman as Kenny Jr * Nicole Vigil as Carley * Sam Joan as Doug * Mark Middleton as Mark * Trevor Hoffman as Ben Paul and Justin * Ruby Butterfield as Travis * Anthony Lam as Vince and Roger * Brandon Bales as Eddie * Scott Porter as Nathan * Austin Abrams as Jake * Shia LaBeouf as Jason * Joshua Burrow as Terry * Cliff Curtis as Travis Manawa Also Starring * Emily Kinney as Beth Greene * Lew Temple as Axel. * Vincent Ward as Oscar * Eric Braa as Danny * Kylie Szymanski as Penny Blake. * Jose Pablo Cantillo as Caesar Martinez. * Travis Love as Shumpert. * Chad Coleman as Tyreese Williams. * Sonequa Martin-Green as Sasha Williams. * Lawrence Gilliard Jr. as Bob Stookey * Melissa Ponzio as Karen. * Tanner Holland as Jody. * Kerry Condon as Clara. * Kyle Gallner as Zach. * Vincent Martella as Patrick. * Sunkrish Bala as Caleb Subramanian. * Brighton Sharbino as Lizzie Samuels. * Kyla Kenedy as Mika Samuels. * Robin Lord Taylor as Sam. * Alanna Masterson as Tara Chambler. * Audrey Marie Anderson as Lilly Chambler. * Meyrick Murphy as Meghan Chambler. * Kirk Acevedo as Mitch Dolgen. * Enver Gjokaj as Pete Dolgen. * Jace Smykel as Wyatt * Vegas J. Jenkins as Russell * Erin Yvette as Bonnie * Cissy Jones as Shel * Brett Pels as Becca * Jefferson Arca as Nate * Michael Cudlitz as Abraham Ford * Josh McDermitt as Eugene Porter * Christian Serratos as Rosita Espinosa * Jeff Kober as Joe. * Denise Crosby as Mary. * Andrew J. West as Gareth. * Tate Ellington as Alex. * Aldis Hodge as Mike. * Brandon Fobbs as Terry. Co-Stars * Victor McCay as Ryan Samuels. * Brandon Carroll as David. * Luke Donaldson as Luke. * Kennedy Brice as Molly. * Sherry Richards as Jeanette. * Brina Palencia as Ana. * Jan Harrelson as Noris. * Erin Hunter as "Crying Mom". * Danny Vinson as David Chambler. * Daniel Thomas May as Allen. * Juliana Harkavy as Alisha. * Amy Dionne as "Woman #1". * Tom Turbiville as "Guy #1". * Cameron Deane Stewart as Christopher. * Michael Harding as "Christopher's Father". * Marcus Hester as Len. * Davi Jay as Tony. * Keith Brooks as Dan. * JD Evermore as Harley. * Eric Mendenhall as Billy. * Irene Ziegler as Broadcasting Woman. Uncredited * Tinsley and Anniston Price, Eleora & Elisea DiFranco & Sophia & Delia Oeland as Judith Grimes. * James Keats as Henry. * Chase as Flame. * Jilian McLendon as Chloe. * Greg Crews as Greg. * Santiago Cirilo as Julio. * Scott Dale as Lou. * Randy Woods as Mr. Jacobson. * Corey Reitz as "Noris' Son". * Denny Ainsworth as "Woodbury Resident". * Bill Vella as "Woodbury Resident". * Abigail Jackson as "Woodbury Resident". * Leola Williams as "Woodbury Resident". * Deanna Dixon as "Woodbury Resident". * Will Martin as "Sick Teenager". * Becky Shaw as "Achey Woman". * Eryn Ridings as Eryn. * Owen Ridings as Owen. * Royce Beggs as Charlie. * Adam Daniels as "Prison Resident". * Taylor McPherson as "Thomas". * Vanessa Montoya as "Becky". * Sophia Kidder as "Prison Girl". * Andrew Crigler as "Prison Resident". * Harley Shellhammer as "Prison Resident". * Adrienne Renee as "Prison Resident". * Cory Robertson as "Prison Resident". * Amber Hoisington as "Prison Resident". * Sue Burnett as "Prison Resident". * Evelyn Elliott as "Prison Resident". * Sarah Wildman as "Prison Resident". * Debra Svitil as "Prison Resident". * Hannah Moore as Prison Resident". * Greg Rothstein as "Prison Resident". * Wallace Krebs as "Prison Resident". * Gustavo Blade as "Prison Resident". * Becky Nunnally as "Prison Resident". * John Casino as "Prison Resident". * Marcelle Coletti as "Prison Resident". * Ben Loggins as "Prison Resident". * CC Ice as "Prison Resident". * Dennys Herman as "Prison Resident". * Rozalyn Yother Mattocks as "Camp Resident". * Tony Cypher Greer as "Camp Resident". * Vernon Swygert as "Camp Resident". * Jimmy Cooper as "Camp Resident". * Steve Bowlin as "Camp Resident". * Randy Gonzales as "Camp Resident". * Larry A. Williams as "Camp Resident". * Scott Smith as "Camp Resident". * Clyde Harrold as "Camp Resident". * Mike Wilson as "Camp Resident". * Glen Padgett as "Camp Resident". * Jake Garber as Joe Sr. * Elizabeth Sellbock "Poncho Girl". * Anissa Matlock as "Terminus Resident". * Summer Williams Houck as "Terminus Resident". * Joe Foley as "Terminus Resident". * Bill Banks as "Terminus Resident". * Keith Matlock as "Terminus Resident". * James Rodney Sims as "Terminus Resident". * Philip Dido as "Terminus Resident". * Garrett Hammond as "Terminus Resident". * Michael Morrison as "Terminus Resident". * Brialynn Massie as "Terminus Resident". * Dooley as Dog. * Lauren Henneberg, Gary D. Edwards, Michelle Brannon, Cristin Azure, Alana Macip-Shaw, Cayla Ridley, Frederick Carpenter, Ellie Decker Pj McDonnell, Gregory French, Daniel Cloy & Doug Prater as Walkers. Deaths * TBA Trivia * Sarah Wayne Callies, Laurie Holden, Danny Trejo, Cissy Jones and James Allen McCune were removed from the opening sequence following the deaths of their characters.